1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to curtain airbag apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A curtain airbag is known which has a secondary deployment portion that is adapted to deploy to an area other than those corresponding to where a passenger is seated and that deploys downward beyond the beltline (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161167). Further, a curtain airbag is known which is provided with an inflator for feeding gas to an upper deployment portion upon a side collision and an inflator for feeding gas to a lower deployment portion upon a rollover (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4019896).
According to the former curtain airbag, however, the secondary deployment portion needs to be made large in size, that is, in capacity, in order to ensure a sufficient protection performance upon a rollover. According to the latter curtain airbag, too, the capacity of the entire airbag needs to be made large if the head protection range for rollovers is required to be wide in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.